


Intermission

by laughingpineapple



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Art, Communication, Dog kissies, Fanart, Gen, The best laid plans...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: They've been making progress, they really have, they've got a simple system going and, by the gods, Cabanela WILL get Results and communicate perfectly soon enough, if only to tell him how grateful he is.As of right now, however, small dogs gonna small dog.
Relationships: Cabanela & Missile (Ghost Trick)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurefishnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefishnets/gifts).



> Sort of a prequel to your "how does he get this message across?" prompt! Drawing Very Serious Studies good, drawing dog kissies better...


End file.
